


Ruminations Next to a Cup

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 20:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler arrives to the Triwizard Maze.





	1. Giving the Local Harry Options

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

Harry looked around at the location he had arrived at. After a moment, he recognized it. It was an eerie feeling.

On a small pedestal there was a very recognizable item: The TriWizard Cup. Surrounding him was the maze that the champions would traverse.

He heard, in the background, the voice of the Minster explaining to the audience.

Almost absently, Harry performed a disillusionment charm and sat down. What to do?

* * *

**Harry looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment, he saw himself emerging from the maze, holding it. He saw himself holding the Triwizard Cup aloft, heard the roar of the crowd, saw Cho's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before...and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.**

**"Both of us," Harry said.**

**"What?"**

**"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."**

**Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms.**

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere spoke. "Actually, you might want to rethink that."

Cedric and Harry both tensed, drawing their wands, looking around. Harry, in pain, asked, "Who's there?"

Suddenly, a figure _materialized_ in front of the Triwizard trophy. Both teens pointed their wands at the man. "That would be Harry Potter, Lone Traveler."

Both boys were flabbergasted. Cedric said, "_What_?"

The man nodded. "Harry Potter, Lone Traveler. An alternate version of you." He motioned his head toward Harry.

Cedric and Harry looked at each other and back at the man. Harry was irritated. "Why shouldn't we share?"

The man sighed. "Because in my world, this is where the trap is sprung – the entire reason the death eater spy put your name in the cup. Just to put you right here."

Harry was alarmed, but then realized … "You know who put my name in?"

The man nodded. "The Death Eater who has been using Polyjuice to be Professor Moody all year."

Cerdric eyes were wide. Harry felt a little sick. "Ewww! I had that once – I never want it again?"

Curious, Cedric asked, "When did you use Polyjuice?"

Instead of Harry answering, the Lone Traveler chuckled, "Back in his second year; Hermione Granger brewed it following instructions in a book and Ron Weasley and he used it to visit the Slytherin common room to find out who the Heir of Slytherin was. They only learned that Draco was more of an arsehole than they had known."

"Second year? She brewed Polyjuice in _second year_?" Cedric was aghast.

The two Harry's chuckled. The older one said, "She's precocious." Then became serious. "Okay. So do you boys want the options?"

Harry and Cedric looked at each other and nodded. "You share the cup. As soon as you arrive at the Cemetary, Cedric hides – but that might not save him because Voldemort's snake is watching. Harry gets overcome with pain when he, Voldemort, shows up with the death eater helping him. Voldemort gets resurrected. I try to help contain him immediately."

Cedric was shaking his head. "That's too many 'maybes' and 'what ifs' for my liking." Harry nodded in agreement.

The Traveler nodded. "Yeah. I didn't like that one either. Second option: I disillusion myself, catch a ride with Harry, and try to take down the death eater helping Voldemort and the Dark Wanker before he gets a full body. Cedric stays here, quietly tells Dumbledore that Moody is an imposter and you call for Madam Bones. Refuse to talk until she's there."

Cedric replied, "That's better, but Harry's still in danger. I don't like that." The boy gave his competitor a thankful look.

The Traveler grinned and performed a glamour. He now looked like Harry the Younger. "Last option: I go take care of it, and you two help take care of Moody and get Bones. Tell them that you both were about to take the cup but that someone jumped out and grabbed it first. Offer Pensieve memories if they don't buy it. But also, the cup will bring me back here – hopefully with guests. So we still need Bones."

Harry and Cedric looked at each other and shrugged. Harry said, "Yeah – this leg won't let me move fast. Cedric will have to do most of the work."

The Traveler hit his alternate with a spell which helped his leg for the moment. "That's temporary until Poppy Pomfrey can look at it. Act all hurt – it might help get the drop on the fake Moody. Tell them that his flask is polyjuice. If Snape tried to interrupt, don't listen to him. Stun him if you have to – like you did last year."

Harry grinned and Cedric sighed. "I never get to see the good stuff from the Harry Potter Adventures."

"This is one adventure you're better giving a miss on. I hope I'm back in twenty minutes."

The three nodded and the two competitors watched as the visitor took the cup. Suddenly, the hedges all disappeared into the ground as a giant bell rang from somewhere.

There were sounds of both applause and confusion. Finally, Harry said, "Can you do a sonorous? Ask for the Headmaster? And maybe Professors Sprout and McGonagall as our Heads of House?"

Cedric looked at Harry and nodded. He pulled his wand and tapped his throat. He then called out, "Can we speak to Professors Dumbledore, Sprout, and McGonagall immediately?"

Harry and Cedric could see several people start walking over. Included were the three named, Proffessors Snape and Moody and the Minister for Magic. Cedric and Harry looked at each other. Cedric, who hadn't cancelled the spell, called, "Oy! Just the HEADMASTER and OUR Heads of House. The rest stay back, please."

The two boys could see the group stop. The Headmaster spoke for a moment and then they could see Sprout and the Headmaster coming with Snape.

The two boys were getting annoyed. "Are you people deaf? SNAPE IS NOT ASKED FOR! MCGONAGALL IS! WE WON"T SPEAK EXCEPT TO THOSE THREE AND JUST THOSE THREE!" Cedric was getting very uncharacteristically annoyed – the Hufflepuff was normally the soul of congeniality.

Finally, the three asked for were coming, with the rest watching. Cedric cancelled the Sonorous and put his wand away.

When the Headmaster arrived, he was looking disappointed. "Was that completely necessary, Harry?"

Cedric got in front of Harry. "I was the one who said it. Why not ask me?"

The Headmaster was taken aback. Finally Sprout asked, "What is this about?"

Cedric replied, "I need you to stay calm but we just learned that the person who put Harry's name in the Goblet is a death eater using Polyjuice to take the place of a Professor."

McGonagall asked, "And you think it's Severus Snape?"

Harry replied, "No. It's someone playing Moody. But we had to justify excluding him which meant we had to have a good reason for it. Asking for our Heads was the only way. And neither of us trust Sn …_Professor_ Snape. Professor Sprout, can you call the Head of Magical Law Enforcement while these two handle the fake Moody?" Sprout nodded her head.

The Headmaster asked, "And what happened to the cup?"

Cedric and Harry looked at each other and grinned. Harry said, "It will return in … oh, about fifteen minutes. We probably should stay right here. Can someone send Madam Pomfrey over? My leg is killing me."

The Headmaster, fortunately, did not fail to capture the man posing as Mad Eye Moody. This time, the Headmaster wasn't prevented from bringing Snape to where the two champions were.

When the Minister tried to approach with a Dementor (quickly retrieved when things started being strange) Harry, from his position on the ground, cast the Patronus charm to prevent the Minister from having the recently verified Barty Crouch Junior from being kissed.

When he tried to protest, Harry said, "I will NOT allow someone to prevent the best witness we have from speaking!"

Madam Bones was walking up. "Very good, Mr. Potter. I am glad to hear that." She turned to the Minister. "Why was I not informed that a previously thought dead Azakaban escapee was caught?"

"I was just about to take care of it when this boy prevented me! I want him arrested!" The Minister was playing fast and loose.

Before Madam Bones could reply, there appeared a curious site. An unconscious wizard was next to another Harry Potter, who was carrying a wrapped bundle.

"Ah! Madam Bones. Good! I have here two prisoners. The one laying there is the true betrayer of the Potters, Peter Pettigrew – I'm sure Sirius Black can now get the trial he's been denied for 14 years. And this," he raised the bundle, "is the homunculus of Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort. I would appreciate them being taken off my hands."

Several reactions happened at once. There were cried of terror, sounds of disgust – and Minister Fudge did the only thing he could: He fainted.

The Lone Traveler looked at the Minister and then to the Headmaster, who was looking at the new arrival in shock. "Why don't we take this to the Great Hall. Nothing which you want to hide will be spoken of. And it's probably better for the truth to come out now, rather than later."

Although he really wanted to protest, the Headmaster nodded. Madam Bones started telling her guard to retrieve more Aurors when she was interrupted. "Not Jugson, Avery, or Yaxley – in my world they were hidden Death Eaters."

Madam Bones looked at the new arrival with a gimlet eye and then nodded and changed her orders. This was certainly a complete mess.

* * *

The Great Hall had all of the students of the three schools present, as well as quite a few visitors. Molly Weasley had tried to get Harry sent off, but was intimidated away by the older version of the boy.

Sirius Black had joined Harry in his Animagus form. Harry took great comfort from the presence of the large dog. He had already scared off the sneering Draco Malfoy and had been told what a good dog he was by the Gryffindors.

The only one not present was Madam Pomfrey, who was ensuring that Alastor Moody, recently retrieved from his trunk, was properly cared for in the Infirmary.

Rita Skeeter had somehow been retrieved by the older Harry Potter. A few quiet words had ensure that she would report the truth of what was happening and not some made up crap. That a few threats were included as well as information she didn't want bandied about was not something that would become widely known.

Another person present was Algernon Croaker from the Department of Mysteries. Two Unspeakables were watching carefully over the small body which contained Voldemort. The Traveler had gotten the local Harry, Croaker, Bones, and Dumbledore into the small chamber behind the stage and taken care of the horcrux in Harry's scar. Croaker immediately understood.

"How many?" he asked.

Dumbledore really wanted to protest, but had no room to.

"Seven total. Three destroyed, including this one. The remaining ones are Hufflepuff's cup in the Lestrange Vault in Gringotts, Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Hidden things here at Hogwarts (ask an elf to help), the Locket of Slytherin in the Black family home (Regulus' elf has been trying to destroy it for 15 years), and the Gaunt Family Ring hidden in the Gaunt Shack – don't let that idiot go with you to get it or he'll get himself killed." The Traveler pointed to Dumbledore even as he was helping Harry clean up the gunk that had been expelled.

Dumbledore looked flummoxed. "Yeah – it legally belongs to Harry as he's the last relative as it really is a Peverell heirloom of which the last descendants were Riddle and Harry here. Riddle is legally dead so it falls to Harry's possession." He looked sharply at the Headmaster, whose eyes started twinkling. "Oy! Don't the words 'if you get it you will die' mean anything to you?!" Dumbledore flinched.

"Harry destroyed one in his second year – Riddle's diary – and it took me so long to get back from the graveyard that the cup sent me to as I had to kill Riddle's snake – which was being used to keep the homunculus alive. So you probably want to get these things handled pretty quick."

Croaker made several notes and then nodded. "Your help is appreciated." He quickly exited to take steps.

* * *

Soon, the tableau was set.

The traveler looked out at the students. "Yeah, I'm another Harry Potter. Lone Traveler. Some of you might know the story."

Several students gasped – it was a known story to many Wizarding children.

"Anyway, a few truths will come out. I asked the Headmaster to allow you all to see what happens as it's generally better for there to be more truth than less. And many students have no real clue about what's been going on. So, Amelia Bones will take over."

Amelia nodded. "First, we shall question Barty Crouch Junior."

There were mutterings amongst the room. Harry was alarmed at the expression on Neville's face and caught the boy's arm before he did something stupid. Neville looked at Harry and then got himself together and then nodded.

As the questioning continued, quite a few students were looking quite apologetically toward Harry. Harry mostly ignored it and watched the questioning.

Cornelius Fudge just sat with his face in his hands, expecially as the next witness was questioned: Peter Pettigrew.

When he was taken away, Harry called out, "Madam Bones!"

She turned and said, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Can Sirius Black now get a real trial if he shows up?"

"What do you mean a 'real trial'?" she asked curiously.

"From what I've been told, he didn't get a trial back in 1981. He was just chucked into Azkaban." There was much muttering around the room.

Madam Bones turned on Fudge, who was sweating. "Minister? Is this true? Did you order a 'Kiss on Site' order for a man who never received a trial?"

The Minister's response was quite adequate in showing, yes, Sirius Black never had received a trial.

Madam Bones pinched her nose. "I will personally insure that a Writ of Coram Nobis is issued, absolving Mr. Black of any wrongdoing in the deaths of your parents and in escaping his _illegal_ imprisonment in Azkaban."

Harry was confused. "What's a Writ of … whatever you said?"

Madam Bones looked over to the Chief Warlock and the Minister and said, "Why don't we explain as we write it now?"

The Minister watched as the Chief Warlock quickly penned something on a large piece of parchment. "If Mr. Black was still incarcerated, a Writ of Habeus Corpus could free him – but he isn't in custody. Most Writs have to do with ensuring a person presents himself for trial. In this case, a Writ of Coram Nobis is to correct an error having to do with the fundamental character of justice. He has never been ordered to trial, and he's already been absolved by Mr. Pettigrew's testimony. Because of this new evidence, a trial would be a waste of time and money. With no other recourse, this Writ in effect fixes things where no other option is possible."

The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot had finished the Writ and Minister Fudge, scowling, signed it. Madam Bones also signed it. "Now, it just needs to be delivered."

Padfoot, who had been standing next to Harry, wagging his tail, suddenly changed over to Sirius Black. "I'll accept that Writ now!" he cried with a happy voice.

Bedlam.

It took quite a few minutes to get everyone calmed down. Sirius Black basked in the chaos that his sudden appearance caused. Harry and his friends could only laugh while the rest of the room went nuts. But, soon, everything was calmed down and Sirius Black sat next to his godson at the Gryffindor table.

In truth, not much was left to take care of. The homunculus was taken to the Department of Mysteries and the Aurors took Pettigrew and Crouch away. Harry was finally led off to overnight in the infirmary.

The Lone Traveler was invited by Professor McGonagall to stay in a room in the castle while things were resolved.

Not much occurred before noon the next day for anyone.


	2. Assessment of Competence

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, woke in the chamber that he was put in the night before. Looking over, he saw that the clothes he had put aside were cleaned and returned – gotta love the efficiency of Hogwarts' elves.

After taking a shower and dressing himself, Harry made his way down to the kitchens. He needed some food and, from all indications, he had slept through breakfast.

The elves – especially Dobby – were more than willing to feed him. Harry was quite amused by the antics of his old friend's counterpart. He was as enthusiastic as any version he had met. Enquiring after Winky, Harry found that this world was like most – Winky was definitely not doing well.

Something to think about.

He finally made his way to the infirmary to check on his counterpart.

* * *

Harry Potter, Hogwarts student, groaned as he sat up. He definitely could still feel the exhaustion from the events from the night before.

Looking around, he grinned as he saw his Godfather, Sirius Black, in the next bed over. That Sirius was there and not hiding meant that he hadn't been dreaming: Voldemort had been captured, Pettigrew had been captured, and Sirius was a free man.

His movement caused Madam Pomfrey to come from her office and approach. "And how are you today, Mr. Potter?" she asked as she cast spells on him.

"Honestly? Still tired but otherwise I feel great." He reached up and touched where his scar used to be. "This gone make a big difference."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and continued her scanning. When she finished she looked at him and said, "Well, you're healing up nicely. You should be alright to leave here tomorrow." Harry gave a pinched look at that – he hated the infirmary. "None of that, Mr. Potter! Just because whatever was in your scar is gone doesn't negate the damage to your leg and other things."

Harry sighed. "Alright, Madam Pomfrey." He paused and asked, "How's Sirius?"

She looked over at one of her other patients (Mad Eye Moody was off on the other side, his bed curtained off). "Well, whatever he's been doing has done him no favors. He will be on a potions regimen for a while. I'm keeping him until he's otherwise healthy – at least the day."

Harry nodded, happy that he'd have access to Sirius. Harry then saw his counterpart walk in. "Hello! Before I forget – thanks! You've saved me a lot of grief."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes lit up at the new arrival. "You! After whatever you did in the maze yesterday, you should have come and seen me. Sit down!" She pointed to another bed.

The man tried to protest. "I'm perfectly fine! Not a scratch!"

With her most resolved face she replied, "That's for me to decide!"

Groaning in defeat, he sat down. Harry giggled at his counterpart who gave him an annoyed look. Madam Pomfrey performed a few scans.

"What is it that you have in your head? I see something foreign – and in your throat too."

The Traveler sighed. "Universal Translator – I don't always end up on Earth in my travels, or in English speaking areas. It helps to make certain I understand what's being said and can talk to whomever I meet." The local Harry was agog at that – that sounded so cool!

The nurse sounded almost disappointed as she said, "Well, it doesn't seem to be having any negative effects." She continued scanning him. When she was done she said, "Well, you are fairly healthy. You should make certain you eat a few good meals – you look to have been on sporadic feedings."

The visitor shrugged. "I don't always know where and when I'm going to eat – but I do make certain I eat enough – eventually."

The nurse clucked disapprovingly. The Traveler just grinned and shrugged at her as she withdrew, a disapproving look still on her face.

The traveler looked at his doppelganger. "How are you doing?"

"Sirius free, scar gone, Voldemort captured: Pretty good."

The traveler chuckled. "Well, since I've been where you are, I'll agree. Now we just see if the adults who are supposed to deal with it actually do."

Harry was curious. "Why wouldn't they?"

The traveler sighed. "Well, first, there's Dumbledore: Before you were born, he was given a prophecy that you'd have to power to off the Dork Lord. Actually, it could have been Neville too, but old Tommy picked you instead."

Harry was wide-eyed. "Wow." He thought about it. "Well, I don't like it but probably better me than Neville – he tends to have confidence problems."

The Traveler nodded. "Not his fault really – he has an overbearing grandmother and a wand which isn't suited for him. His parents and yours were friends – he's a good guy to get friendly with. Tell him about getting a proper wand."

Harry nodded. He could do that.

"Anyway, because of this prophecy, Dumbledore has been trying to groom you up to think and act a certain way – I hope my arrival has at least got him off of that kick."

Harry looked a bit mutinous. "Yeah – he hasn't been very helpful."

"Anyway, I hope that Croaker from the Department of Mysteries can take care of the rest of Tommy's items. Usually, I spend a good amount of time in most universes I visit dealing with them and making the idiot mortal – I decided to see if there's another choice. I've defeated Voldemort a few hundred times by now – and it's getting old."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I was tired of him, and I only saw him a couple of times."

The Traveler chuckled. "Yeah – multiply by a thousand and that's been my life. Anyway, I'm going to kick around a bit and see what happens."

Harry nodded. "Do you think they can get it done?"

The Traveler shrugged. "Well, the one here, the one at Sirius' house, and the one in Little Hangleton are probably going to be pretty easy. The last one will be the problem."

Harry thought back. "The one at Gringotts."

"Yeah."

"Why will it be hard?"

The traveler snorted. "Because Wizards are idiots." Harry still looked curious. "The people at the Department of Mysteries will have to come up with a reason that the Goblins will accept to retrieve the item in question. If they do the proper research, it will be easy. But if they don't – the goblins don't like thieves. Bagman didn't help."

"Bagman?"

"Yeah. He bet the goblins that you'd win outright, hoping to make enough to cover his previous bad bets – he's a gambling addict. You tied with Cedric. That means the 30,000 Galleons he owes the Goblins are due – and to the Goblins, he worked at the Ministry. So they view the entire Ministry as full of thieves right now. If they did their proper work, they'd fire Bagman, pay his debt to the Goblins in exchange for years at Azkaban or just turn him over to the goblins – he fucked up not the rest of the Ministry – and then start working on the item.

"It was originally stolen from Hebzideh Smith, so the fact that it's being stored in Gringotts is already an issue – goblins have no respect for thieves or thievery. Dumbledore has the memories to prove it was stolen. That it's enchanted with something that can harm goblins if they are exposed is also a reason to get it. It's owned by a criminal – and the Wizengamot has legal authority to confiscate it. It is better if it doesn't get widely known before it's taken care of so that's not likely to come before the Wizengamot. It also would set a bad precedent for purebloods. So it's not likely to pass if it DID come to a vote.

"Lestrange's birth family were the Blacks – so Sirius might have some leverage. But I don't know all of the legalities in this universe – I can't assume they're always the same. All in all? It's a clusterfuck."

Harry considered everything he heard. "Anything that the goblins would take in exchange?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, to goblins, anything made by them is only rented for the life of the person who 'buys' it. When humans retain the items, it's an insult. So engineering the return of goblin-made items might make them more amenable. I know the Blacks have some. I don't know about the Potters – we Potters tend to respect magical beings a bit better. Also, they might take some of that basilisk meat – I think most universes the goblins find it a delicacy. That it's been aging a couple of years actually makes it more valuable. Because you killed it, technically – in most universes – you own it. Something to think about. You can always see if they'll render it for a fee or something. Other than those things? Don't know."

Harry sighed. "Well, it seems that I'm the person who has the best shot at getting it. Any suggestions at dealing with the goblins?"

The Traveler thought about it. "Don't waste their time, don't treat them like humans – treat them like warriors, and pay them for their time; they treat time like gold."

"How much?"

"Ask them. I'm certain they will give a reasonable figure that your trust fund could pay for. But they also love to negotiate. Oh, also see if you have an account manager to talk to. Griphook was a cart driver – he might not have the authority. But every universe seems different."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Any advice you can give me long term? People to avoid? People to get to know?"

The Traveler shrugged. "Well, I made a few friends I remember fondly. The Weasleys were good to me, even if in some universes they're just money grubbing opportunists. The Twins and I always got along – I funded their Joke Shop from my Triwizard winnings." He grinned. "Actually, introduce Sirius as Padfoot to them and both of you fund the startup for their shop, with you the son of Prongs, and they'll back you for life.

"I helped Neville learn Defense in 5th year – he was always a solid friend. There's a girl in Ravenclaw who's Dad writes the Quibbler – Luna Lovegood. She lives close to the Weasleys. Most people think she's weird cause she talks about strange animals but she's also someone who'll watch your back if you become friends – she desperately needs some. The other Ravenclaws bully her incessantly. Ask Dobby to help her retrieve all the items she's 'lost' over the year. Besides, it's nice to have an alternate to the Prophet if they're mucking things around.

"Get Sirius to take on Winky the elf to help take care of his house – he doesn't get along with his current elf whose a bit of a nutter. Kreacher was always more loyal to Sirius' brother than anyone else. When you can, take Dobby as your house elf – his loyalty is beyond question even if he's … _enthusiastic_. Hermione's obvious. She just needs to lose the stick she sometimes gets up her bum about things."

Harry snickered.

"Other than those? Take people as they come. Even Draco can eventually .. _eventually_ … become a decent bloke. In my world – he killed my wife and I'll despise that version forever for that. But in a lot of other worlds, he's mostly terrified of disappointing his father and gets better after learning what life is really like. Severus Snape, despite his arsehole-ness can usually be a decent bloke. He just can't stand the image of James Potter with his childhood friend Lily's eyes. He never got over that."

Harry was wide-eyed. "Snape was friends with my mum?"

The Traveler nodded. "And your father and Sirius especially were quite the bullies when it came to the boy who was friends with the girl your father fancied. Sorry to tell you – our father wasn't perfect. And even our Mum could hold a grudge far beyond its usefulness – comes from having Red Hair I think. I know it was nice to think that my parents were these perfect people when I first learned about them – but the truth is: _No one_ is perfect. It's better to accept they had flaws and love their memory anyway. It doesn't help that Snape is Draco Malfoy's godfather and you can just imagine what horse-shite that Draco spews about you whenever your interactions come up. He assumes that the horse-shite is true because he _knows_ that YOUR father treated him just like Draco says you treat Draco."

Harry groaned. "I can never win with those people, can I?"

The Traveler grinned. "Just think. In three years, you'll be done with Hogwarts. Hopefully, by then, you can just let it go."

After a few more minutes of conversation, the Traveler left to go and see Unspeakable Croaker about what was happening on the Horcrux front.

Harry sat for a few minutes and then made a decision. Watching for Madam Pomfrey, he moved over to Sirius' bedside and shook the man's shoulder. "Padfoot! Wake up!"

Sirius' eyes opened blearily. "Wazzit?" Sirius came around. "Pup! What's happening? Do you need something? Why are you waking me up?"

"I need some help."

Sirius awakened a bit more at that.

* * *

Harry was arguing with Madam Pomfrey about the necessity of staying in bed. Sirius, in the next bed, was watching in amusement as it reminded him of arguments he had witnessed between James and the nurse when he was in school.

Suddenly, they were interrupted when the Minister for Magic arrived with Cedric and the Diggorys.

Harry looked over. "Minister? Something we can do for you?"

Looking very uncomfortable, the Minister said, "Well, yes. The prize money was supposed to be given in a ceremony at the end, but with other distractions …" He pulled out a sack. "From what I understand you two tied?" he asked the two teens.

Harry and Cedric nodded in unison. "Yeah. We both reached it at the same time."

The Minister nodded. "Well, then here." He pushed the sack toward the two boys.

Before Cedric could say anything, Harry interrupted. "Why don't we have a ceremony on the last night the other two schools are here?"

The Minister looked pinched. "Well, with other things …."

Harry shook his head. "Why does it matter? It's not like it's the Ministry's fault about those things."

Cornelius was taken aback. He had not been having a good day. The Prophet was not pleasant with its comments and things were not looking good. "What do you mean?"

Harry knew that if the Minister could make things quiet nothing could get done. "Well, okay. So someone tried to use the tournament to do bad things. They were stopped weren't they? You can hardly be criticized for mistakes made during the previous administration. The DMLE head is the one who put Sirius in prison and allowed his son to escape. Well, he's dead now and you're cleaning up his mistakes. Pay Sirius back pay for the time he was in Azkaban and take it from what Crouch would have gotten to pay for it or from the Crouch estate since Crouch is the one who bollixed it up. Get the Wizengamot to penalize the Crouch estate for what was his fault. That work, Sirius?"

Sirius, from his bed, nodded. "Yeah. That's right. He's the one who screwed me over. Not the current Minister or DMLE Director. I guess if I can get the missing backpay, in exchange for ignoring my failure to register as an animagus, I'll let any penalties for illegal incarceration go and we call it even."

Harry nodded. He turned to Amos Diggory. "As a non-involved Ministry Department Head, does that sound fair to you?"

Amos looked between the group, knowing that his support would go a long way toward job security. "Yes. That sounds right and fair. Crouch and Bagnold are gone – we just clean things up and move on."

Fudge was looking less hangdog as the group spoke to him.

"I'm certain Sirius will be perfectly willing to tell the Prophet that all is forgiven and forgotten. If he gets custody of me as my Godfather according to my parents wishes, I'll tell them the same thing."

Fudge nodded. "Yes. Very fair. He IS your godfather – it's obvious that your parents would have wanted that." Fudge looked very calculating.

"And that minor issue with that criminal Tom Riddle who named himself 'Voldemort' – well that's being taken care of, right? The public can be told they don't have to worry any more that he'll come back because you're making sure he can't. The Unspeakables and the Aurors have that in hand."

Fudge nodded. "True. True."

"And the mistakes with the Tournament? Well – that's on Bagman. Apparently he's run off because he was gambling and lost to Gringotts and it's obvious that he wasn't paying attention to what was going on. Since it was his incompetence that allowed mistakes to be made, you've fired him. You're going to have to negotiate with Gringotts to fix his mess – but it's better to do it and make certain that the average wizard and witch isn't penalized because of Bagman's criminal activities."

Diggory nodded. "That's right. How much did he owe them?"

Harry sighed. "From what I understand – 30,000 Galleons."

The Ministry staff flinched. Harry sighed. "If I can convince Madam Pomfrey here to let me go, I might be able to help with that. That's what we were talking about when you came in."

Everyone looked interested. "Any type XXXXX creature killed is owned by whoever kills it, right? That's what Sirius told me."

The group nodded. "Well, I killed a basilisk in second year. I was going to negotiate to get it rendered. From what Sirius said, I'll make enough that the 30,000 Galleons can be covered with that. I need to make certain it's taken care of because we have other problems with Gringotts and we need their help or Riddle won't stay dead. And there's no way the Auror department can afford any more cutbacks – they're already having too many budget issues." He looked at the Minister. "I should warn you – if I hear that the Aurors are getting any more cutbacks, I'm going to start making negative comments in the press about it. Just imagine if Riddle had actually succeeded in coming back? Could the Ministry have dealt with a resurrected Voldemort?"

Fudge looked a bit worried. He didn't need any more bad press. He'd have to tell Lucius that no more cutbacks could be allowed. He wouldn't like it – but that was life.

Fudge asked, "Can you take the head of the Goblin Liaison Office with you to negotiate? I can tell Gringotts that we are making plans to take care of Bagman's debt."

"Tell Gringotts that plans are being made to take care of it very quickly. As much as I'm putting into this – on this I don't want the Ministry to take credit where I'm having to put out the Galleons to fix this."

Fudge didn't like it, but the rest of the deal was enough to keep him from getting kicked out of office and so he agreed to it. Madam Pomfrey allowed Harry out under protest. The ceremony was scheduled for three days from then.

Harry considered where he needed to go next. He sighed as he realized: The Dungeons.


	3. Watching from the Sidelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Traveler finally stops trying to take care of the local Harry's problems. He gives advice and steps back.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, cheerfully left the Department of Mysteries.

Croaker had taken the warnings about the ring seriously and had immediately dispatched a team to retrieve it before Dumbledore could get any ideas. Also, they had the small magical construct containing the Dork Lord potioned up with Draught of the Living Death and in statis behind several powerful wards.

Croaker had forced those responsible for keeping the body safe with Veritaserum to ensure that there were no traitors among them – Rockwood had been a bad blow when he was found to be a traitor and Croaker wanted no repeats.

The ring had been hit with a concoction that the Department had in storage for just such an item and the horcrux had been destroyed. The stone had been retrieved but was being turned over to Harry Potter's vault as a family heirloom.

Several Unpeakables had been unhappy about it but Croaker had quickly realized that the defeat of Riddle, and therefore the Potters' cooperation, was more important than immediately studying the item.

Harry Potter, Traveler, was making his way back to Hogwarts to see what his counterpart did about the Cup. He was going to have fun watching someone else take care of things.

* * *

Harry decided to do the easy part first: Winky.

Rubbing the pear, Harry watched as it giggled before the door opened. As soon as he walked through the door, he heard the voice he was expecting. "Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby quickly rushed to his favorite human.

"Hey, Dobby. How are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Dobby is doing good! What does Master Harry Potter sir need?" Dobby asked cheerfully.

"Well, I'm here to find out about Winky. How is she?"

Dobby's ears drooped. Harry also saw a few more disapproving looks among the other elves who were watching. "Winky is drinking more since former master's son was caught by Ministry. She be drinking more butterbeer."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Here's what I need: Winky must be sober and clean by tomorrow. If she is, I will see if I can find a family that needs her. Otherwise, I'll have to recommend a different elf. Can you tell her that?"

Dobby looked at Harry curiously. "Master Harry Potter Sir has family for Winky?"

Harry nodded. "My godfather will be taking over his family home. The elf there hasn't cleaned it in years from what I'm told. He's going to need an elf who isn't afraid to work."

The listening elves were scandalized that an elf wasn't doing its job. Dobby nodded and said, "I be telling Winky." He paused. "Will Master Harry Potter be needing an elf?" Dobby was quite obvious in what he was asking.

Harry smiled at the small being. "Not yet – but maybe when I do, I'll ask you first."

Dobby wasn't quite so patient. "If Harry Potter takes Dobby as his elf, Dobby can work in Howgwarts while Master Harry Potter Sir is going to school. Dobby can help Master Harry Potter during summer."

Harry sighed. He guessed he wasn't getting out of this. Hermione was going to kill him.

"Well, how much does Dobby want to be paid to work for me?"

The negotiations were somewhat funny. Dobby argued that Harry's first offer was too much and Harry was arguing that it wasn't enough. Finally, they agreed that Dobby would accept 10 sickles a month. Harry then told Dobby that he wasn't to physically harm himself ever and that any punishment would involve making Dobby take time off of work and rest. Rewards would include allowing Dobby to help Harry's friends as well.

The listening elves were aghast at the idea of being forced to not work. Harry then asked Dobby if he could take him to Diagon Alley – he needed to see the goblins.

Dobby was more than willing.

Harry also ordered Dobby to wear a uniform of his choice. Dobby asked for permission to have pockets – Harry shrugged and said he could have as many as he liked. Harry then gave Dobby permission to take his old Weasley sweaters that no longer fit if he wanted them, stipulating that he wasn't giving Dobby the clothes but was allowing him to take them.

Dobby was ecstatic.

Harry told him to take care of Winky and he would call when he was ready to go to Gringotts.

Dobby nodded and popped off.

* * *

Harry decided to confront the Potions Master in a more neutral environment and so when off to find Hermione and Ron and go to lunch.

Hermione was somewhat clingy and Ron was a bit shocked at what had been found out. But both were relieved that Harry seemed to be doing much better. Harry was welcomed as a conquering hero at the table.

Halfway through lunch, Harry made his way to the Professors' table to Snape's position. The man looked at the boy with a blank look. "Potter. What is it?"

Harry screwed up his courage. "I need to inquire about an acceptable rate for two hours of your time in consultation regarding a matter of your expertise."

Snape gave him an inscrutable look. "And when would this take place?"

"Just as soon as I can get to Gringotts to retrieve an assessor to value the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets."

Dumbledore, who had been slightly frowning, interrupted. "Now, Harry, such a thing would fall under my authority as Headmaster."

Harry turned his head. "Excuse me, Headmaster, but according to law, as the person who killed it, I own its carcass, regardless of where it was killed. While I have plans to equitable disperse the proceeds, it does not change the fact that it is _my_ basilisk carcass to do with as I wish. You certainly can come along and ensure any Hogwarts relics are retrieved as long as they aren't hidden away on a whim, but that is outside of what I am asking for."

Snape glanced briefly between the Headmaster and the boy. His curiosity won over his irritation. "When would this likely take place?"

"As soon as I get permission, I have a way to get there. I am hoping for early this evening."

Snape nodded. "Consultation will be 100 Galleons for the evening."

Harry nodded. "I will ensure I have the funds on hand. Thank you."

Harry then moved to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I need permission to go to Gringotts." He glanced at the Headmaster. "This is necessary to ensure that Riddle stays dead. If I don't do this, he can't be killed."

At that, Dumbledore clammed up. In this one subject, Harry Potter was – perhaps – deserving of a little more leeway than he would normally give. With the scar connection gone, the final items had to be recovered. He still needed to get to the ring before the Unspeakables did.

McGonagall, seeing that the Headmaster wasn't going to object, asked, "And how would you get there and return?"

Harry grinned. "A house elf agreed to take me."

McGongall was taken aback. Such a method hadn't occurred to her. "As long as you go directly there and return directly after, I have no objection."

"Well, today that's fine. Tomorrow, I will have to get the Goblin Liaison officer to go with me – per Minister Fudge's request. But that's for tomorrow."

McGonagall nodded. "Very well. You and I will have a discussion between now and then, however."

Harry nodded. "That's fine. Thank you."

Harry returned to the Gryffindor table. As he sat down, he asked his friends, "Does anyone know Luna Lovegood?"

Before Ron or Hermione could say anything, Ginny, who was sitting nearby, said, "She's a girl who lives just over the hill from us. We've been friends for a while – although that whole mess in my first year kind of distracted me." She paused and said, "I really ought to talk to her."

Harry nodded. "Why don't you go and invite her over?"

Ginny nodded and jumped up. Shortly, she was returning with a small, blond girl who looked a bit spacey.

"Luna, this is Harry. He asked me to get you over here," Ginny said.

"Hello, Luna. I'm Harry Potter." He gave the girl a smile.

"Hello Harry Potter. I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Can you have a seat?" Luna nodded and sat down next to Ginny. "Tonight, I'm going to be taking a few people to the Chamber of Secrets to see the basilisk I killed in my second year. I heard your father publishes the Quibbler. I was wondering if you wanted to get him here so that he can write about the Chamber."

Luna looked at Harry oddly. "I suppose. Why not get the Daily Prophet to report this?"

"Because I honestly don't trust them. That hack, Skeeter, has been writing lies all year. I heard your father might write about unusual things but that he's pretty honest."

Luna nodded. "I can owl him and ask. I'll go along to draw it."

Harry paused. "You can do that, but maybe we can also get pictures." He raised his voice. "Hey, Colin!"

Colin Creevey looked over to see his idol calling him and rushed over. "Yes, Harry?"

"Can you take pictures tonight with your camera for the Quibbler? I'll pay you for it."

"Really? Where?" Colin was very excited.

"The Chamber of Secrets."

"Wow! Sure! I'll be there!" Colin quickly rushed off to retrieve his camera – even though it was hours away. Harry shook his head.

Harry asked Luna, "Do you have an owl?"

Luna shook her head. "I use the school owls when I need to write to my father."

"Well, maybe I have a better solution." With that, the table was interrupted when a large, white owl landed among them. "And here she is. Hello, girl. How are you?"

Hedwig imperiously looked at her human and barked a couple of times. Harry grinned.

"Luna, this is Hedwig. Hedwig? Can you carry a letter from Luna to her father? We need him here tonight."

Hedwig nodded a couple of times and turned to the small girl and looked at her curiously.

Luna calmly looked at the owl. "Hello, Hedwig. You're very pretty." Hedwig seemed to preen at that. "I will have to get some parchment to write the letter."

Hermione, who had been watching, opened her bag. "I have some." She retrieved some parchment and a quill and some ink. Luna wrote the note while Ginny petted the owl – Hedwig WAS a very pretty owl and most girls liked her.

Very soon, Luna was attaching the letter to Hedwig's leg and the snowy owl quickly flew off.

Hermione watched and said, "I still can't believe how she shows up when she's needed."

Harry grinned. "She's a very smart owl."

Soon, lunch was over. Harry asked Luna to come out of the Great Hall with him. The rest of Harry's friends followed.

When they were out of earshot of the majority of the students, Harry asked, "Luna? I've heard that you have some issues with items going missing."

Luna looked at Harry. "Yes. The Blimmering Humbugs steal and hide them. They eventually come back, but it's a lot of work to find them."

Harry nodded. "Well, I have a solution. Dobby!"

Dobby popped in. "Master Harry Potter Sir calls for Dobby?"

Ignoring Hermione fuming in the background, Harry nodded. "Dobby. This is my friend Luna. Sometime today, after we get back from Gringotts, can you help her retrieve all the things that she's missing?" He turned to Luna, who was a bit more wide-eyed than she was before for some reason. "Can you write a list of items for him to find in the next couple of hours?"

Luna looked at the small elf and nodded. "I already started writing one for the notice boards. I will finish the list and give it to Dobby before dinner."

Harry nodded. "That works. Thanks Dobby. I'll be calling in about twenty minutes."

Dobby nodded. "Dobby will be ready!"

Dobby then popped off. Luna and Ginny moved off together because Ginny wanted to reacquaint herself with her childhood friend.

Ron, seeing Hermione's expression, decided he had things to do and rushed off. Hermione gave Harry the stink eye. "What are you doing ordering that poor elf around?"

Harry shrugged. "I hired him."

"You're paying him?" Hermione was calming down a bit.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. Hermione – I think you need to rethink _spew_."

Looking cross, Hermione said, "It isn't spew! It's S.P.E.W!"

Harry sighed. "Sorry – spew is easier to remember. Besides, I recently found that House elves look pretty poorly on being free. And before you interrupt me," Hermione stopped as she was just about to do that, "don't you think you better find out from the source why they work for no money normally? You're treating them like they're human. That's just like expecting a Centaur or a goblin to think like a human – you aren't respecting them for what they are."

Hermione paused, thought for a moment, and then said, "But slavery is wrong! And that's what they are?"

"Really? First of all: Is it really slavery? Or is it symbiotic? Don't you think you better find out? While history is full of people mistreating other people because 'they are property' history also has instances where there was something for each party on both sides. Should a wife start charging her husband to take care of the kids? Or a husband start charging his wife for what he gives her?"

"That's different! That's family!"

"And to a house elf, their family is who they work for. Kind of insulting demanding that family pay for your help isn't it? Sure, abusive family is bad – but often even those abused don't want to give up the family they come from, even when it's better for them."

That argument gave Hermione pause. She finally said, "I need to go to the Library."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No. You need to go to the kitchens and _ask the source_. The wizards who wrote the books are probably just as short sighted as we are about it." He was going to say "you are" but thought that would get him hexed.

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. I'll go talk to the elves."

Harry nodded. "Don't assume. Don't disagree. Just ask! You'll get more information that way. And apologize for making the house elves so uncomfortable that only Dobby will clean Gryffindor tower anymore. I should have told you when I found out – but the house elves consider all those hats and scarves insulting."

Hermione was suddenly shocked. She hadn't been aware. She was going to have to grovel. Luckily house elves were pretty forgiving.

Hermione turned to go to the kitchens. She had some crow to eat and then some humble pie.

* * *

Harry found himself at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. Looking around and seeing only the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrung boat in the distance with a few people around them, he called out, "Dobby!"

Dobby popped in. "Master Harry Potter Sir calls for Dobby?"

"Yes. It's time. I need to get to the steps of Gringotts."

Dobby nodded and put his one hand on Harry. The other snapped and …

Harry saw that he was exactly where he wanted to be. "Thanks, Dobby. Come on. You're coming with me."

Dobby nodded and followed Harry to the doors of the bank. Harry nodded respectfully to the guards as they opened the doors. Soon, Harry was in line.

Harry was looking around to see where the next likely free teller would be when he was interrupted by a voice nearby. "Why are you dressed above your station?" were the venom-filled words he heard.

Harry turned to see a well-dressed wizard he didn't know staring down at Dobby. He was quite angry. "_EXCUSE_ _me_! Why are you talking to my elf that way?"

The man looked at the boy before him and sneered. "This elf is dressed above his station! He should punish himself for his effrontery!"

Harry stalked forward until he was standing between the wizard and Dobby. "Well, he's dressed as I think proper. And since he's _my_ elf, that's all you need to know. Look to your own and leave mine alone!" Harry turned his head and said, "Stand tall and proud, Dobby. You're a _Potter_ elf." Harry then sneered back at the man who just realized whom he was talking to. The house elf behind him was looking proud as he, too, faced down the bigot.

A Gringotts guard walked over and said, "Move along. You're interrupting the other customers and thereby wasting our time."

The pureblood bigot was surprised to find that the guard was talking to him. He sneered and continued out of the bank. Harry shook his head, nodded to the guard, and retook his place in line.

Soon Harry saw a free teller and walked over, Dobby following. "Hello. I need to see the manager for the Black main family account as well as whoever is in charge of my account."

"Name?" the teller asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry put his key on the desk in front of the teller.

The teller took the key and carefully inspected it. Nodding, he pushed it back over to Harry who retrieved it. "Wait here." The teller turned his sign to "Closed" and dropped down to go into the back. Soon, the teller returned and led Harry through one of the many doors.

Soon Harry was in a room with two goblins. The older one said, "Please sit down."

Harry looked and said, "Where is the seat for Dobby?" The two goblins looked at Harry even as Dobby protested that he didn't need a seat. Harry shrugged. "Dobby works for me, but that doesn't make him lesser than me. I would expect that he receive the same consideration as I do."

Soon a second, smaller chair was in place and Dobby gingerly sat down right after Harry. The two goblins took their own seats. "You're an unusual wizard, Mr. Potter."

Harry shrugged again. "I've been told that, but I don't see it. Anyway. My name is Harry Potter. This is Dobby, who is my house elf. To whom as I speaking?"

The older goblin said, "I am Sharpknife and I manage the Black Accounts."

The younger said, "I am Slipnose, and I manage the Potter Accounts." The younger paused and said, "We think you unusual due to how you treat those lesser than yourself. Most wizards do not consider house elves worthy of respect."

Harry laughed. "Lesser? Dobby? You have the wrong elf." Harry pointed his thumb over toward Dobby. "This is the elf who, thirty seconds after I tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing him, knocked the bigot twenty feet down the hall on his arse when he was about to cast a spell on me for tricking him. Dobby here threatened him and ran him off. I don't consider Dobby lesser at all."

The two goblins looked at Dobby who was blushing. "Bad Master was going to curse Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby could not allow that."

The goblins looked at the small elf with respect. Harry laughed. "If you have a pensieve, that's one memory that you might like to see at some point. But that's for another day."

Many goblins had the urge to put the ponce in his place. They would be drinking for free for months with the opportunity to tell their fellow goblins the story. They were looking forward to seeing the memory.

Finally the younger goblin asked, "How may we help you today?"

Harry nodded and pulled a couple of parchments from his robe. "Were you aware that Sirius Black was declared innocent last night at Hogwarts and is no longer being pursued by the Aurors?"

The Black Accounts Manager nodded. "We saw the story in the Prophet, as unreliable as that paper normally is."

"Yeah. Well, he's stuck in the infirmary at Hogwarts today, but he gave me a couple of authorizations as regards his accounts. First there is this one."

The Black Accounts Manager read the document. His eyes grew wide. Pulling some tools from a cubby, he verified that it was valid and that it had the proper magical signature, which it did. He looked at Harry. "When did Mr. Black write this?"

"He wrote this earlier today at my urging." Harry noted that his own Accounts Manager was reading the letter and was just as shocked.

"And Mr. Black doesn't require us to be supervised as we claim any such items from the Black vaults?" Sharpknife was incredulous.

Harry waved his hands dismissively. "While I have heard many words to describe your people, such as moody, touchy, harsh, short, antagonistic … even greedy … two words which I have never heard your people described as were dishonest or thieving, at least from respectable mouths. (Pureblood bigots don't count.) Sirius and I are both confident that you will be honest in your assessment as to what is goblin-made and therefore subject to return to the Goblin Nation."

The two goblins sat back, considering the wizard before them. Finally Slipnose asked, "And why did you urge Mr. Black to authorize this?"

"Because I need to negotiate with you. And Sirius and I agreed that you would be much more likely to negotiate favorably if we first demonstrated our own good faith." Harry was steady as he answered the question.

The two goblins perused the document once more and put it aside. "And what negotiations do you need to have with us?"

"Two years ago I killed a 5X classed beast – specifically a basilisk. It's carcass is still where I left it. I need an assessment of its value and would like to negotiate its sale through Gringotts."

The two Managers were taken aback. "You killed a basilisk? When you were twelve?"

Harry nodded. "It lies in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. A place where currently only I can go. We will also need some shoring of the tunnel which leads to it – there was a slight cave-in when an idiot professor tried to cast an obliviated spell at me and my friend when we were trying to rescue my friend's sister. It caused the cave in and the wizard is currently in St. Mungo's."

"And when would you require these services?"

"7:00 tonight. I will have a photographer, a reporter (not from the Prophet), and an independent Potions Master to verify the assessment – I have no real knowledge and it's not proper to expect Gringotts to represent both sides of the argument. It's likely that the Headmaster and a few others might also tag along."

The two goblins spoke to each other for a few minutes. Finally Slipnose spoke, "A team will arrive to the front gates at 7:00. The cost will be 500 Galleons for the assessment which we will bill to your vault. If Gringotts wins the contract to render and sell the carcass, the assessment fee shall be taken from the proceeds."

Harry considered that. "How many on a team?"

"The Assessor plus two guards and two engineers to shore the tunnel."

Harry stood and presented his hand. "This is acceptable." Slipnose was startled but hid it well as he shook the wizard's hand carefully.

"You will have to ask a member of the Ministry's Department of Magical Creatures to witness. We shall do our own verifications but the Ministry often asks for things beyond what is required."

Harry sighed. "I'll get Dobby here to drop off a letter to Cedric Diggory's dad. I will probably also ask the DMLE Director along."

"That is acceptable," Slipnose replied. He paused and then asked, "There were other items to cover?"

Harry nodded. "But after we complete this current business."


	4. Down to Earth

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, agreed with his local counterpart to chaperone the trip down to the Chamber of Secrets.

To be truthful, he was feeling more hope for the multiverse.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, had started considering why exactly he seemed to show up in worlds where things were fairly calm or in universes that were things were on the way to resolving (from what he could see) even if he hadn't shown up. Finally, he had come to the conclusion that whatever agency was moving him was using him to head off the messes of the multiverse: Universes where things would have eventually went to pot without his intervention.

And to be truthful – he was alright with that. And he was especially thankful that he often arrived in time to avoid years and years of drama and angst.

That being the case, Harry still felt … _tired_: Tired of the same circumstances, tired of the same old routine, tired of the same story again and again. This universe, however, was quite refreshing.

Finding a universe where he could mostly rely on the local Harry to finish things had been … nice. And relaxing. Almost like a mini-vacation.

And so he had no problem riding herd for someone else.

* * *

Harry quickly scarfed down his dinner. During the meal, he needed to invite the people who should come down. He had warned Ron and Hermione that some of the people that would be invited would upset them, but that his reasons were to head off future problems.

Harry decided to make this trip down a bit political. And intimidating for those who might create problems in the future.

So, his first trip was up to the Head Table. When most of the Professors were paying attention to him he said, "Professors. The assessors from Gringotts will be here at 7:00. I would like to invite the Headmaster and the Heads of Houses to come with the group so that they can see what was petrifying the students two years ago."

The Heads looked to each other and had a quick conversation. Professor McGonagall answered for the group. "That would be acceptable, Mr. Potter. The other professors can keep an eye on the students."

Harry nodded. "I also will have a few students accompanying us. Headmistress Maxime and Headmaster Kakaroff: Would you and your champion as the students' representative like to go with the group?"

The two visiting Heads looked at each other and then agreed.

"Professor Snape." He moved over to where the Potions Professor was and placed a bag on the table. "The 100 Galleon consultation fee for your expertise. Also: I will be inviting Draco Malfoy to come with the group on the condition that you keep from insulting the others that are coming with. Is that alright?"

Snape looked at his most disliked student and asked, "Why Mr. Malfoy?"

With a small grin Harry replied, "So that he can report to his father. The Headmaster knows why this is important."

Snape looked to the Headmaster, who nodded slightly. "Very well."

"Is there another prominent student in your house who should be invited who will accurately report what is seen to the other students?"

Snape considered that. "Ms Greengrass and Ms. Zabini. At least Ms. Greengrass."

Harry considered. "Well, we have 10 outside of the students and staff. If any victim declines, I will add Mr. Zabini. Can you come with me to speak to them?"

Snape stood up and walked with Harry to the Slytherin fourth years. Snape waited for Harry to speak. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms Greengrass. A group of experts as well as staff and students are going to see the Chamber of Secrets to verify and assess the value of the basilisk I killed there two years ago. Will you come with the group as representatives of Slytherin House?"

Draco looked interested but suspicious. "Why us?"

Harry looked at Draco. "While we have no friendship, I want to ensure your father learns of what is found. I also wish the other students to get an accurate telling and thus Ms. Greengrass is being invited." Draco scowled at the implied slur but said nothing because Snape was standing there. "If there is another spot available after the invitations, I will invite Mr. Zabini. But currently, you two are the only Slytherins being invited. Professor Snape shall be there and supervising you."

Draco shrugged still scowling, which caused Snape to twitch a bit but otherwise remain stoic. Daphne Greengrass looked at her housemates and back to Harry. "I will come with you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. 7:00 outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Harry went to the Seventh year Ravenclaw prefects. "Will you two come and represent Ravenclaw on the trip to the Chamber of Secrets?"

The male prefect nodded. The female prefect shuddered and said, "I'd rather not."

Harry nodded. "That's fine. Luna Lovegood will also be coming as both a student and a press representative." He raised his voice, "Luna? You'll be ready at 7:00?"

Luna gave Harry a faraway look with a small smile. "I will be there, Harry Potter."

Harry walked over to Hufflepuff. "Cedric? As Hogwarts Champion, would you like to see the Chamber of Secrets?"

Cedric looked at his younger friend and nodded. "Yes, I'll come. Who else is coming?"

Harry smiled. "A few others. Justin." The fourth year looked over. "Would you like to see the basilisk that caused your petrification in second year? We're going right after dinner."

Justin looked around and after a quiet word to his friend Ernie, he nodded. "Yeah, I'll come."

"Good. Ms. Susan Bones? Will you come to represent Hufflepuff and give an accurate report to your housemates on what is seen there? Your Aunt is also coming."

Susan's face lit up when she heard her Auntie was coming. "Sure, Harry. Thanks for asking."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Okay. 7:00 outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Finally Harry came back to Gryffindor. "Okay. It's all set. One more to ask. Ginny? Do you want to come down and get closure? Hermione and Ron are coming as well as the twins."

Ginny looked very uncomfortable but nodded. "Yes. I'll come. If only to get it over with."

Harry gave her a gentle smile. "Sure. And if it's too much, you can leave at any time."

Ginny gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Harry."

Dinner was winding down when the Deputy Headmistress got the Hall's attention. The Headmaster stood up and said, "Students. At 7:00, several Staff and students have been invited to an event. Those who are invited know already. Members of each house have been invited as representatives for you and will be able to describe what will be seen. I expect available prefects will ensure good order is maintained. Professor Vector has agreed to be available should a member of staff be required. Thank you."

Very soon, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were leading the participants to the location of the Chamber entrance. The visiting Heads walked right behind, followed by the students and remaining staff mixed together. The visiting Harry Potter took up the rear.

They were met by the Gringotts and Ministry representative. Plus …

Harry Potter looked at the extra man and said, "What are you doing here?"

The Minister said, "Mr. Potter. This gentleman is here to take pictures for the Daily Prophet. I invited him along to see that this historic trip is documented."

Harry looked at the Minister and said, "I'm sorry, Minister, but I must decline his participation. I already have press here in the form of Mr. Lovegood and a photographer who was also invited because he had been a victim of the basilisk. This is not a Ministry event but a private action within Hogwarts. And since the Daily Prophet has been reporting made up stories about me all year, frankly, I don't trust them."

"Hmm. Hmm, Hmm." Harry looked over and said, "And who are you?"

"I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. And we have decreed that the Prophet must be represented."

Harry looked at the woman and said, "Well, I did not invite you either. I invited the DMLE and the Head of Magical Creatures according to the law. I invited the Minister to observe. My godfather is over there." Sirius waved and grinned. "The staff is invited because this is Hogwarts and the students are either victims of the basilisk or representing the four houses. The goblins and Mr. Weasley are the party I am negotiating with. Why are you here?"

Fudge interrupted before Dolores could speak. "She is my Senior Advisor."

Harry sighed. "As a courtesy, I will allow her to come but she, like you, are observing only. The Prophet photographer, however, may not come. I will refuse to open the Chamber unless he leaves. And since I now have a godfather to take care of my interests, if the Prophet reports any more lies about me I will sue them for libel and slander. Perhaps he should take this opportunity to report to his employers about the changed circumstances."

Finally, seeing that Harry would not budge and that he was backed by Dumbledore, Bozo the photographer was sent away.

Harry led the group into the room and they all stood around the sink. "Okay. When this is opened, the group from Gringotts will have the highest authority as they are keeping up safe. If they give an order, you will follow it or be sent back – safety is of the utmost importance. Otherwise, Madam Bones is in charge of the Ministry staff, Mr. Lovegood is here on my invitation, I answer to my godfather, and the staff and students answer to the Headmaster. Any questions?"

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmm." Harry almost rolled his eyes as he looked at the disagreeable woman with the Minister. "The Minister is the highest authority."

"Excuse me, but in this case: No. He, and you, are here as observers only. As is Mr. Croaker from the Department of Mysteries. Madam Bones and Mr. Diggory are the only Ministry staff required by law to be here. The Aurors answer to her. The Minister's guard, of course, is protecting the Minister but I understand they also are under the authority of the DMLE. So Madam Bones is the legally empowered Ministry representative."

The woman looked like she wanted to argue but Minister Fudge quietly ordered her to let it go.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound and a voice cried, "Gotcha!." Several people jumped. The Aurors all pulled there wands and looked over. The group found Hermione Granger standing at a ledge with a jar over a large beetle.

"Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione looked around, Eeped, and then blushed. She quickly forced the beetle into the jar and sealed the lid with a spell. She walked over to the DMLE Director and said, "Madam Bones? I am turning over the illegal animagus Rita Skeeter to your custody as the head of Magical Law Enforcement. She has been spying on Harry all year without his permission. And according to the records, she's not registered."

Everyone in the room, including Harry, was looking at the jar in amazement. "How did you …" Madam Bones couldn't even get out the question.

There was one exception. The Lone Traveler said, "Sorry, Harry. I forgot about her. Yep. That's Rita. Hermione is the one who figured it out and caught her in my world too. She and the lies she told were responsible for most of the crap I had to deal with from fourth year until I left my home universe. I am not sorry to see her caught and turned over the DMLE, let me tell you."

Several people around the room were not happy that it had been so quickly confirmed – the Minister and Umbridge had immediately wanted to squash the information and use it for their own gain. But this confirmation made it impossible.

Madam Bones took the jar with a vicious grin. "Thank you, Ms. Granger. Since she is secured, I will take custody and deal with her once we return to the Ministry." Madam Bones quickly put the jar in her robe pocket.

Harry (the local one) took back control of everyone's attention. "Okay. Step back. I'm going to open it and ask for stairs." He looked at Ron. "Sorry, Ron, I didn't think about there being a way out until much later."

Ron grinned at Harry. "Well, that's fine. I got to slide down and fly out when we were done. It was kinda fun."

Harry chuckled.

Harry turned and stood in front of the sink and spoke in Parseltongue. The sink retracted showing the opening to the tunnel. He turned and asked, "Do you want stairs first or a quicker way is to slide – but it's much dirtier and there are a whole bunch of bones at the bottom."

The goblins looked at each other. The assessor said, "I will walk down. The others will take the quicker route first. They will call up when they are at the bottom."

Harry nodded and watched as the other goblins and Bill Weasley (who was just letting go of his sister) quickly entered the tunnel and slid down. After a minute, a voice called up, "Ready!"

Harry then asked for stairs and the tunnel converted to steps. Harry led the group down. The Traveler brought up the rear. Madam Maxine had the hardest time but she did fit. (Hagrid was larger and would never have made it which is why Harry didn't invite him.)

By the time the group made it down, the engineers were quickly shoring up the newly opened tunnel. It took only a few minutes for them to declare it safe. The first shock was the twenty foot shed skin.

The assessor quickly inspected it. He turned and asked, "Are you claiming this as well?"

Harry sighed and said, "Technically, the only thing I can claim is the beast as it was when I killed it. Everything else either belongs to Hogwarts as a whole or Slytherin house specifically. I will accept a five percent fee for any profits made as my skills were required to get here. If it was my decision, I would say that any profits should be split between the Hogwarts general budget and funds to upgrade or take care of the Slytherin dorms. If that occurs, I will waive my fee."

There was a cry of "Harry!" in the background.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ron. Slytherin is Evil. Woe unto the other Houses of Hogwarts." He glanced over to give Ron a look to shut him up. Ron was looking sheepish at Harry's words. "Fair is fair. This is _Slytherin's_ Chamber of Secrets. I'm sure the Headmaster and Professor Snape can argue it out amongst themselves."

Harry glanced over to see surprise on the two mentioned men's faces. Neither of them thought that Harry Potter had the capacity to be fair toward Slytherin. Harry chuckled and spoke to Professor Snape. "Don't look so surprised. I was very nearly a Slytherin myself. If I hadn't of met Malfoy on the train and had him insult me, I would have let the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin like it suggested. But Draco annoyed me so much I _begged_ it to put me _anywhere_ else."

There were various looks of surprise at that revelation. Dumbledore knew and so wasn't surprised. Snape looked like he'd been punched. The Weasleys were looking at Harry with expressions saying, "Say it isn't so!" Draco looked rebellious. And Daphne Greengrass looked thoughtful. Harry laughed. "I'm a Gryffindor though – this incident proved it. You'll see."

The assessor finally finished his inspection and made an offer to the Headmaster. Before he could answer, Snape made a counter offer and the two haggled. A price was finally reached.

Harry then led the group to the portal and once again opened the way. Those entering (except the goblins) found it quite foreboding.

The shock at the actual beast was quite high. The only sound that could be heard for a minute or so was the sound of Colin Creevey's camara taking pictures of the large beast lying dead on the floor.

Harry watched as the students, staff, and visitors all jockeyed to get the best look. One student, however, was approaching him. Daphne Greengrass looked around and said, "My respect for Slytherin has taken a large drop with how many statues of himself he put up in this place."

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Never thought of that, but I agree. And _I_ get called an attention seeker."

Daphne looked at the Boy Who Lived and asked, "Was what you said out there true? Were you almost a Slytherin?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But Draco Malfoy first was a snob when I saw him in Daigon Alley when he didn't know who I was. Then on the train, after insulting Ron Weasley, he tried to convince me that he knew who the best sorts were and that I should follow his lead. I rejected his offer because I hate bullies. Then Malfoy pretty much told me I'd go the way of my parents, and THEN with his buddies he tried to steal the treats we had bought from the trolley. Let's just say that he didn't impress me. When he was sorted into Slytherin, it confirmed the theory that Slytherin was evil and I immediately begged the hat not to put me there when it told me I could fit pretty much in any house. It even tried to convince me to go to Slytherin after I told it no but I was not going to accept that. Let me tell you: I was very happy to go to Gryffindor after that. And then Snape's attitude didn't help at all. I was looking forward to potions until that."

Daphne looked at Harry carefully and then sighed. "I hate how cunning seems to have disappeared from Slyherin with being an arse taking its place it seems."

Harry chuckled. "I agree. I honestly don't mix much with Slytherin other than with Malfoy – I probably have a skewed view."

The girl nodded and said, "Why don't we spend some time talking sometime and I'll see if I can change your mind about Slytherin?"

Harry looked her and nodded. "Sure. Why not? If nothing else, I get to spend my time talking to a pretty girl." Daphne fought the blush at Harry's very sincere compliment and quickly withdrew. She didn't need to lose face by allowing herself to lose control _that_ easily.

Harry watched as the staff pushed back the students and visitors to allow the goblins to continue their assessment.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, watched from the sidelines as the efficient team from Gringotts worked. Mostly it was the assessor but the engineers helped on occasion to move things with the carcass so it could be inspected.

Harry watched curiously as one of the goblin guards walked over to him and stood next to him, watching the spectacle as well. The goblin glanced over and said, "Hello, Harry."

Harry was taken aback. "Hello." He paused. "Do I know you?"

The goblin gave a tight grin and said, "You've met my granddaughter."

Harry was agog. "God!? Er. I mean. Boss! What are you doing here?"

The goblin smiled at him with a much less harsh smile. "Oh, that's good. I can still surprise you on occasion."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, well, normally you appear as a human."

The goblin shrugged. "They're all my creations. One form is the same as another."

Harry nodded. "True."

The goblin smiled. "One reason I like you – no prejudice. Maybe next time I'll show up as a pixie or something just to amuse myself."

Harry laughed. Surprisingly (or perhaps not), the entire room ignored the two. "So, what's happening?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you that your supposition is correct: You are traveling to worlds based on the fact that, without external free will applied, they would eventually go way off the tracks and destroy themselves. You, many times, fix things that have only a very minor effect but it's enough to get it away from self destruction."

Harry thought about that and nodded. "Can I ask a question?" He paused. "Sorry, I know better. Anyway, why me?"

The goblin gave him another gentle smile – which looked odd on the goblin face. "Because, despite being one of the most tortured and attacked versions of yourself in any universe, you somehow maintained the innate optimism that you could somehow fix it. Ultimate loss did not break you. And you then applied your will sufficiently to make the attempt to do so. Of course, hitting yourself with a killing curse was quite stupid – but other than that it was _hopeful_."

The goblin sighed. "That _hopefulness_ was needed amongst the universes. That you have magic was a bonus. That you have the innate ability to perform wandless magic that your alternates have the potential to achieve AND can legilemens the strongest occlumens in the various universes also were plusses. Your grief was a hindrance, but you eventually got over it. The truth is: You were needed."

The goblin sighed. "Your home universe was beyond hope. If your spell had succeeded, it wouldn't have prevented the destruction of that society. And so you were taken." The goblin looked back with a smile. "And heaven and creation smiles upon your acceptance of your role. On behalf of the multiverse and all of my grandchildren: Thank you."

Harry smiled. "You're welcome." He paused. "Have ALL my trips been do or die?"

The goblin laughed. "No. A few of the early trips were exercises to teach you to apply your will as you saw fit. That you always did so to help despite your grief was very … let's sat my children and grandchildren are happy with you. You have free will that can override most of the negative free will effects that would cause those apocalypses and that's all to the good." The goblin paused. "And some trips, although helpful, are somewhat of a reward for your work. The universes that gave you a sense of home beyond others are often a reward. We need you but we also want you to be happy. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Thank you. And tell the grandchild who runs my travels thank you – even if you won't tell me which one it is. I do appreciate the breaks on occasion."

The goblin nodded. "Your next travel will purely be a reward. No work to do at all. You'll be there for a month but I think you'll enjoy it."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He paused and asked, "Why this world then?"

The goblin nodded. "You'll see." As he started walking away he said, "Just keep an eye on the toad."

Harry nodded and looked over to see Dolores Umbridge watching things with a scowl.


	5. Resolution

The local Harry Potter spoke to various students.

The victims of the basilisk were universally happy that they had somehow made it out alive – it was a very big snake. The one least affected seemed to be Colin: He viewed it as one more exciting thing. Harry could only shake his head: That boy would get himself killed if he didn't grow up.

Luna walked over and said, "Thank you, Harry Potter. This is likely to push the Crumple Horn Snorcack off the front page for an issue or two. You inviting me down is almost like having friends."

Harry didn't understand all of that but he let go the unimportant parts. "You and your father are welcome. And you ARE my friend, even if it's new. Don't forget it." Luna gave him a startled smile. "Did Dobby get your list?"

Luna became more enthusiastic. "Oh, yes! And he's already found some many things and brought them back to me! I even got my missing shoes from first year!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice. "Missing shoes? List of lost items? What is this?"

The two turned to find Professor Flitwick standing before them and he, unusually, did not have a cheerful look. Harry glanced at Luna and replied, "Luna has had a number of items disappear from her dorms. She claims nargles or Blimmering Humbugs stole them. I asked my house elf, Dobby, to help find all of them – no matter where they might be located."

"I see." He looked at the small child and said, "And may I get a copy of this list? Perhaps I can help with … nargle prevention in the future if I have an idea of what they like to take."

Luna looked at her Head of House with wide eyes. "Okay, Professor. I will ask Dobby to give it to you when he's done with it."

Flitwick nodded. "Please do. I am so looking forward to pest prevention."

Harry gave a smile to the small man. They both agreed that something had to be done.

Luna wandered back to her father, who was interviewing various people.

Soon Bill Weasley walked over. He had been included as a curse breaker might be needed. First, he had to get some family business out of the way. "Harry. Seeing this – I wanted to thank you for what you did for my sister. I'm sure my father would agree: If you ever have need of any Weasley you have only to ask. Our Honour demands it."

Harry sighed. "Thank you. I would have done it for anyone. No need to feel obligated."

Bill gave a small grin. "Sorry, Harry. The obligation is there regardless. Anyway, I want to try something."

Harry was interested. "Oh?"

"Do you mind if I get everyone's attention?"

Harry shrugged.

Bill set off a (mild) concussive blast (no need to cause a cave-in). The various conversations all stopped and everyone looked at the tall curse breaker. "Folks! We're going to try something and I need everyone to be quiet." He turned to Harry and said, "I'm going to cast a Sonorous Charm on you and I want you to try various phrases in parseltongue. Thinks like, 'Open,' 'Show your secrets,' – things like that. We can see if there are any hidden openings that might be activated."

Harry thought it was a good idea and nodded. Bill took his wand out and cast the spell and touched his wand to Harry's throat. "I'm live?" His voice traveled around the entire room. "Okay, it take a certain mindset to speak parsel – give me a second." He paused an in his mind pulled up a picture of a snake. The people in the Chamber (except the goblins – who didn't care) almost shivered as the language of the snake was spoken. "**Open**." Harry paused. "**Show your secrets.**" "**Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four.**" As Harry expected, the main statue at the end opened and he said, "That's where the snake lived." The goblins (except the assessor) quickly moved to prevent the passage from closing. Harry tried a few more things, including the words Knowledge, Treasure, Help, and Home.

At Home, another passage opened, the long unused gears grinding loudly. Bill nodded to another of the guards who went over to mark that passage and prevent it from closing. (Harry noted in amusement that it was 'God Goblin' … or 'God-lin.' As soon as he had that thought, the guard in question gave him a small vicious look. Harry just grinned back. The other guards were curious – but not that much.)

Finally, Bill cancelled the spell and went over to check the two openings found. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall helped hold the people back to allow the Gringotts team to work.

The group watched as, after several long minutes, the team completed removing a few wards and charms and then entered the new opening. After a few minutes of waiting, there was a harsh voice calling out. The assessor, who was finishing with the basilisk, jumped up and rushed over to the opening and went in.

The wizards and witches watching were wondering what was going on.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the opening as the guards came back out escorting the engineers and the assessor. Levitated between them was a chest. The watching group gasped as the assessor opened the chest for the witnesses to see and it was full of very old golden coins and bars.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. Harry, who had been watching from the back, suddenly felt … floaty. Words in his head said, "I must follow the Minister. Only the Ministry can be trusted. This belongs to the Ministry."

Another voice called out, "Madam Bones!"

Harry threw off the spell and turned, his wand in his hand. He was casting before he fully turned. "Expelliarmus!"

Dolores Umbridge flew back even as her wand flew to Harry's hand.

There were sounds of shock even as Madam Bones asked, "What is this?"

Harry looked at the woman he had just knocked out and said, "This _bitch_ apparently didn't know that I can throw off the Imperius Curse thanks to Barty Crouch Junior!"

Hermione didn't even protest his language as she was just as incensed.

The Traveler interjected. "I witnessed her casting the spell."

Fudge started denying it even as the Aurors came forward. One went to check on the woman as another started taking down the details. Madam Bones retrieved the wand from Harry and cast a spell. "It's verified. The last spell is the 'Imperius Curse.' We will be taking her into custody."

The assessor snarled. "Ensure she gets the penalties prescribed by law. This _woman_ has attempted to interfere with Gringotts business by cursing a valued client. If she is not punished, there will be_repercussions_."

Madam Bones sighed and said, "I will prosecute her to the full extent of the law."

Fudge was standing back, his face in his hands. This couldn't get any worse.

Umbridge was brought around and cuffed. She attempted to spit vitriol at the Aurors who were arresting her but she was silenced – much to the relief of those who were listening. Her voice was not pleasant.

"Now, to business: Headmaster. There are further treasures within this chamber. Gringotts will charge its standard finder's fee of 15 percent. Five percent will go to Mr. Potter, whose personal skills were vital to the find. Five percent will be split amongst the team. And five percent will go to Gringotts' coffers. The remaining will be assessed and its value reported as soon as it is all taken to Gringotts and counted. The goblin nation deems this treasure the property of Hogwarts and the person with controlling interest the Headmaster. Do you understand?"

Albus Dumbledore nodded. "That is quite acceptable. I will consult the Heads of House and speak to Gringotts soon about its dispersal."

The assessor nodded.

The visiting Harry Potter interrupted and said, "Folks? It's time for me to move on. I guess ensuring Umbitch was caught was why I was here. Harry? I think you can take care of the rest."

The local Harry nodded and said, "Thanks for your help."

The Traveler nodded and turned. As he walked away, he turned into a small blue light and phoenix song danced around the Chamber of Secrets, the music hopeful and strong.

After witnessing the spectacle out of legend, it took a moment for the room to become active again. The assessor spoke, "Mr. Potter. The basilisk carcass has been assessed. Now," he pulled a small pensive from a pack, "I require the memory of your struggle here. It will be shown above the pensieve for all the witnesses to see."

Harry nodded. "I will split it into two memories. One part must be left out."

The assessor asked harshly, "Why?"

Standing firm Harry replied, "Because there is a part that involved a minor victim and I will _not_ bandy about such personal information without her father's permission. She has a right to privacy."

Harry glanced over to Ginny, who mouth a tearful, "Thank you," to him.

The assessor nodded. "I find that acceptable."

With Bill's help, he put the memories in the pensieve, leaving out the comments that Riddle had made about Ginny. He started it from the report that Ginny was missing until the moment Ginny woke up. He felt no need to showcase her emotional trauma to the people there.

The memory shocked those watching and a few of the female students were in tears seeing the struggle he experienced to bring the basilisk down and to kill the diary.

Draco Malfoy, when it was done, looked a bit pinched – his belief in Voldemort had taken quite a hit upon finding out that he was the son of a Muggle. That his rival had, unbelievably, beat the great snake also gnawed a bit on him. He looked at Greengrass, who he knew he had no control over.

Greengrass would be perfectly clear in what had happened and she would be believed: Daphne Greengrass, Ice Queen of Slytherin, had no urges to try to impress her housemates and she was respected and trusted all the more because of it. Too many had been taken down verbally by her with far too much accuracy for there to be any other result.

Although he appeared stoic, Victor Krum was mightily impressed by his Triwizard rival. He did not think he would have performed quite so well at twelve as Harry Potter did. Krum's respect for the boy rose quite a bit at this.

Fleur Delacour was split between her awe at what she was seeing – and her urge to watch the oldest redhead. Harry Potter might be impressive but Bill Weasley's presence almost sang to her.

The Weasleys had gathered around to support their sister, who was cocooned amongst them. Ron's willingness to invade the Chamber at Harry's side was also quite impressive to the older Weasley boys. The twins would never again joke about whether he was a true Gryffindor. They decided to give him a pass on any future pranks involving spiders – he had earned his reprieve.

Other jokes were fair game, though.

The Ministry workers were impressed, even Dolores Umbridge (reluctantly) who watched from the sidelines, bound and silenced. She was still upset that the half-blood freak had thrown off her Imperius so easily. She had been so certain that everyone's attention had been drawn to the spectacle of treasure that she had taken a chance.

She lost. She would eventually realize that she had no chance at all of getting off – she had walked over too many people to get to the top. She would not be a happy Azkaban resident.

The other students were looking at Harry with awe. Justin would be talking to Ernie about apologizing for what he said in second year – Harry didn't deserve it.

The staff were torn between amazement and resolve. A student should not have had to take care of this situation.

Severus Snape reluctantly admitted to himself that the boy was far less the attention seeking annoyance than he had expected. But he would never admit this out loud.

Sirius Black was just inordinately impressed by Harry. He was distracted on the way out of the chamber later when he introduced him as Padfoot to the twins. The watching staff shuddered as the two met one of their idols.

Finally the assessor declared the carcass Harry's and started negotiating the rendering fee. Snape, as a paid consultant with knowledge of these things, helped to get a better deal than Harry would have gotten himself. Snape _did_ have some integrity when it came to his field.

Harry earmarked a few items to given the Potions Master in thanks. Making an appointment to deal with other things the next day, everyone other than the goblin team retreated. The goblins would be portkeying the carcass, the shed skins, and the found treasure through the earth (a goblin-only skill) to Gringotts.

* * *

The entirety of Slytherin House was waiting for the return of the two students who had visited the Chamber of Secrets. Say what you will, they had pride in their house and a description of their Founder's chamber was of extreme interest.

Daphne and Draco were taken aback to find the Slytherin students waiting for them. After a long pause, Tracey Davis, Daphne's friend, said, "Well?"

Daphne looked at her and said, "Well. Let's see. Rita Skeeter has been arrested for being an illegal animagus – Potter's muggleborn friend Granger caught her and turned her over to the Aurors. The Senior Undersecretary to the Minister has been arrested for casting an unforgivable at Potter: Potter threw off the Imperius curse without even trying. Salazar Slytherin was far too impressed with his own image – it makes me less certain he lived up to his reputation. Harry Potter would have been a Slytherin if Malfoy hadn't antagonized him on the train to Hogwarts in first year. The Dark Lord Voldemort who waged a war based on pureblood supremacy was the son of a Muggle and a squib. Slytherin's hidey hole for his gold and treasures was found and claimed by Hogwarts. And Potter killed a 65 foot basilisk. With a sword. Specifically, the Sword of Gryffindor. When he was twelve." She looked around. "Any questions?"

The other houses were just as I interested as were the visiting schools. The staff made plans to meet later, collectively deciding to just get through the rest of the year before dealing with the entire fallout.

* * *

The next morning Harry noted that many students were looking at him like they did at the beginning of first year. He hoped that they would get over it soon.

Harry kept the appointment with Gringotts and even the bank employees were treating him with far more respect than he had expected.

Gringotts was willing to accept a cut of profits for the Bagman debt with the agreement that if he was caught he'd be turned over to the Ministry (Harry did NOT want the man's death on his conscious).

The negotiations for the cup went much easier when Harry explained exactly why he wanted it. Gringotts got it cleansed and fined the vaults for the cost. They were also researching if Hebzideh Smith had any heirs as she was the last legal owner. Harry decided that it wasn't really his concern.

Sirius got Kreacher to help retrieve the locket and the elf was immediately much better. Sirius did also take on Winky and the old elf was hard pressed to try to keep things as they were – Winky would not allow it even if Kreacher was technically Head Elf.

The Unspeakables retrieved and cleansed the Diadem (the got Gringotts to help when they learned that Gringotts could clean an item and not destroy it). They were allowed to borrow the Diadem to study it on the condition that it was returned to Hogwarts at the beginning of the new year.

It took a while, but things eventually did settle down.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, was looking forward to whatever reward he was being given.

The sight before him, when he arrived, threw him for a complete loop. Recognizing exactly where he was and who he was facing, tears of joy ran down his face, even as his knees gave out. God was right: He did quite like this reward.

A voice long-missed said with love, "Welcome Home, Harry."


End file.
